Davis Bloome
Davis Bloome was the Earth camouflage for Doomsday, a Kryptonian creature that was the result of a fusion of genetic material taken from the most violent Kryptonian life-forms as well as the Kryptonians Zod and Faora. He was sent to Earth as genetic matter attached to Kal-El's spaceship; his true monstrous form remained camouflaged, adapting to the world it was sent to until it was ready to destroy the civilization. As a human, Davis worked as a paramedic at Metropolis General Hospital. In late 2008, Davis transformed into Doomsday and kidnapped Chloe Sullivan, whom he took to the infected Fortress of Solitude, while under the control of Brainiac before transforming back. He was then imprisoned in ice by Brainiac, who stated that Davis would transform completely and permanently in 12 days. However, before this time period was up, Brainiac was defeated by Clark Kent and the Legion of Super-Heroes, and a transformed Davis smashed out of his imprisonment. Davis returned to Metropolis a few weeks later, his evil side encroaching on his human persona whenever he became angry. As a result of Clark's resetting of time, Davis was targeted by Linda Lake. At Metropolis General, the bound Linda claimed that she knew Davis' secret and began agitating him with the intention of getting Doomsday to release her. However, Davis' transformation was halted when he suffocated Linda with a pillow. Subsequently, in order to control the beast within, Davis went on a murder spree, killing people whom he perceived as bad, but was routed by Jimmy Olsen, who witnessed one of Davis' murders; however, Davis managed to convince people that Jimmy was hallucinating. Soon after, Chloe and Clark discovered Davis' killing spree and his true origins. Davis tried to kill himself in a kryptonite cage, but he failed and instead adapted to its effects. He turned to Chloe for help, since being near her suppressed his bestial side. After his confrontation with Clark in the Fortress, Davis went on the run with Chloe. However, the Justice League located and captured both Chloe and Davis with the intention of killing Davis in order to protect Clark. When Davis began transforming into Doomsday, Chloe used black kryptonite to separate Doomsday from Davis. Clark battled Doomsday and buried the creature deep within Earth's crust, while Chloe and Davis were brought to the future site of Watchtower by Jimmy. Once he discovered that Chloe had only been with him to protect Clark and was still in love with Jimmy, Davis attacked Jimmy, fatally wounding him. Davis attempted to kill Chloe as well, but the dying Jimmy protected her by killing Davis. Season Eight Davis first appeared shortly after a bus explosion outside the Daily Planet. He helped Bette Sans Souci recover, and quickly befriended Chloe Sullivan after she helped him examine Bette. Later on, at the hospital, Davis offered to send Bette to a place where she could be taken care of, but Bette refused. He was also the first one that Chloe revealed her engagement to after the two became close after fitting a light bulb in the Isis Foundation. Chloe also revealed that she researched Davis and found out that his parents were dead and he ran away from numerous foster homes. Later on, Davis encountered Clark Kent in the hospital and mistook him for Chloe's fiancé, and asked him not to tell Chloe that he told him. After Chloe's dangerous confrontation with Bette, she called Davis at his apartment, but received no answer. Unknown to her, Davis was actually on the street outside, lying on the ground trembling and mutating back to human form; he woke up screaming soon after. When Oliver Queen was poisoned, Chloe called in Davis to assist in healing him. Davis insisted on taking Oliver to Metropolis General Hospital, but Chloe convinced him to trust Oliver when he said no hospitals. Davis agreed, but also informed her that if Oliver didn't show any signs of improvement within one hour, he would have no choice but to bring him in. Later on, Clark visited Davis at the hospital just as he was preparing to depart and retrieve Oliver. His plan was to give Oliver some adrenaline shots, but after seeing another woman who had the same poison die from an adrenaline dosage, he chose not to. Davis spent the rest of the time at Oliver's side, and was the one who administered the antidote to him when Clark retrieved it. When Chloe arrived at Isis later on, she found Davis staring at the computer room she accidentally left open. He questioned her about the computers, and after seeing her plant research, expressed that he felt her intelligence was a bit unusual. Chloe admitted that she was having problems with her intelligence, but Davis told her that everyone has their own secrets and dark side that they might not understand, even him. While mutated as Doomsday, Davis went to the Ace of Clubs, where he went on a rampage, killing several innocent people before mutating back to his normal self. Clark arrived on the scene, and found Davis unconscious and covered in blood. Davis later awoke on a stretcher, and was dazed and unaware of how he got there. He then got up and left, going back to Metropolis General where he took a shower and found that all the blood on him was not his, and crouched down in despair, wondering what he had done. Davis then got changed and took a sample of his own blood before Jimmy Olsen approached him and asked if he could ride along with him when he went out on duty; Davis reluctantly agreed. Later, Davis cleaned Mary Pierson's body, finding skin under her fingernails and placing it into a container when Chloe came into the room. Davis admitted to her that he believed himself to be the killer. Chloe took him back to Isis where she talked to him, with him telling her that he believed there was evil inside him trying to get out, and that was why he never stayed with one foster home as a child. Davis was just about to go out on patrol when Clark confronted him about a file he had in his locker about the recent murder victims, noting that he was always the first on the scene. Davis said that he was collecting them because he wanted to do more and noted that there was also a figure in the background, and accused Clark of being the city's peeping tom. Davis then went to meet with Jimmy for his ride-along. They were riding in Davis' ambulance when Davis started to look dreary and pale, and a call for a murder was issued; they responded to it. Davis went into the alley and was attacked by a shadow creature before screaming out. Clark arrived on the scene; when Davis called out, the shadow creature grabbed him and pulled him backwards, and was beating him until he went to get Jimmy. After Clark defeated the creature, Davis got up and was okay. The next day, Davis met Chloe at a café and talked about what he told her about himself; he then hinted about his feelings for her before she said that they should not see each other as much. He then went back to his ambulance with the crucifix of a murder victim visible. When Faora escaped from the Phantom Zone, she began looking for her son while inhabiting Lois Lane's body. Her search led her to Davis, who was attending to a little boy at the hospital. Faora revealed to Davis that he was the son of herself and Zod, and was brought to Earth attached to a Kryptonian spaceship as genetic material. Davis was confused by all of this, to which Faora remarked that he hadn't evolved far enough before she impaled him with a metal pole she ripped off a gurney, killing Davis. Davis came back to life later on and attempted to stab himself again, but this time, his skin was resistant and shattered the blade. Faora had earlier remarked to Clark that "Earth's ultimate destroyer" is her son, without revealing to Clark who he was, and that he stood no chance against him. Davis bumped into Chloe again when she was trying to find out what was happening with her memories, and remarked that she had been acting odd. He then tried to slip a note under her door in the Talon, but found that Jimmy was there and told him that he (Davis) couldn't attend his and Chloe's wedding. Davis again found Chloe when she needed his help due to Brainiac taking away her memories until Davis was the only person she remembered. He assisted Clark and Jimmy, and got Chloe to the Talon, but was forced to knock her out with a drug because she began to get angry and scared. Davis left to get help for Chloe, but Clark super-sped her to the Fortress of Solitude, where Jor-El healed her. Jor-El later told Clark that Brainiac was trying to use Chloe as a vessel to contact the "ultimate destroyer" who, unknown to Clark and Jor-El, was Davis. After Clark left, Brainiac asserted his presence over the Fortress, telling Jor-El that Clark, and subsequently the House of El, would fall, and thus a new age of power and strength would begin. He further revealed Doomsday's arrival by embedding the Kryptonian symbol for "doom" into the ground. As Chloe and Jimmy's wedding was taking place, Davis was in Metropolis, covered in blood and exiting his ambulance while carrying two bags of body parts from two more of his victims. He tried to dump them in a bin, but was caught by a security guard who tried to apprehend him. Davis pleaded for the guard to leave, but within moments, he transformed and killed the guard before heading to the Kent Farm, where Doomsday attacked and injured numerous people. Later, Davis awoke in the Fortress, confused about where he was before seeing Chloe, now possessed by Brainiac. He asked Chloe if she was alright, but Brainiac responded of how he used her to bring Doomsday to him. Brainiac planned to rid Davis of human emotions by putting him in a Kryptonian chrysalis, so he would later destroy Clark and then Earth. During that time, when Clark confronted Brainiac who was inside Chloe, Davis was frozen inside a crystalline cube. Once Brainiac was defeated, Davis reverted to his monstrous form and smashed out of the chrysalis. After weeks of being missing, Davis finally returned to Metropolis, and began taking anti-psychotic pills to help contain his homicidal tendencies. Davis then met with Chloe and, after admitting the danger of being his friend, suggested that they keep some distance from each other. He then learned by reading a newspaper that Clark was the other Kryptonian he was supposed to kill. Davis later went to Chloe again to tell her about the time in the Arctic, and confessed that he was sent to Earth for the sole purpose of killing Clark. Chloe demanded that he stay away from Clark, but Davis revealed that he was now drawn to Clark instead of Chloe so he could kill him. He begged Chloe to warn Clark of the danger he was in. As he was morphing into Doomsday, he pleaded for Chloe to run away. She made it to her car, but Doomsday followed her and ripped the car door off. Whether or not Doomsday killed Chloe was left unknown, but this all changed when Clark altered the timeline. In the new timeline, as Davis was taking his pills, a nurse told him that Linda Lake wanted to see him. Linda revealed that she knew about Davis' true nature as a bone-protruding monster and ordered him to release her from her restraints, or else she would tell Chloe the truth about him. Furious, Davis gained partial control over Doomsday and used his newfound super-strength to smother Linda. He then threw the pills away, now knowing that he could control the beast within. Davis then began a killing spree to "control the beast" by killing those he saw as evil. After killing a drunk driver who killed a mother and her child, Davis was arrested because Jimmy witnessed him murdering the driver, but was released for reasons unexplained. When Davis found Jimmy in his ambulance, he injected Jimmy with a hallucinogen and placed him back into his hospital room. The hallucinogen made Jimmy believe that the creature was attacking Chloe again. Later, Davis was about to attack a robber when he was knocked to the ground by Jimmy, who had followed him. He began transforming into Doomsday when Jimmy was temporarily incapacitated by Chloe. When Chloe assured him everything was all right and touched his shoulder, Davis reverted back to human, stating to Chloe that she saved him. Davis was last seen standing, in the pouring rain, across the street from Chloe's apartment, staring into her window. Later, as he was preparing dinner for Chloe, Davis accidentally cut himself, but healed instantly, with Chloe being curious of that. He later left to bury the body of one of his latest victims. Once he returned to his car, Tess Mercer blew it up with him inside. Davis later awakened in the Luthor Mansion, covered in bandages, and Tess told him his life story. Going through the mansion, Davis remembered that he was greatly harmed by kryptonite. When Tess felt that Davis had to die in order for the Traveler to fulfill his destiny, he attacked her. Davis went to Chloe to confess his love for her and to ask her to help kill him. Chloe took Davis to a LuthorCorp facility where she drenched him with liquid kryptonite. Davis, however, managed to survive, declaring himself immortal. He realized that he needed Chloe by his side to prevent the beast from coming out. In surprise, Chloe obliged to allow him to be near her. When Chloe was being threatened by a gangster of Milano's in the Talon, Doomsday killed him. After seeing Chloe talk to Dr. Emil Hamilton, Davis went to Chloe to explain that his urges were becoming more frequent now and that he needs to be physically near her now; Chloe then insisted that they run away together after telling Davis that he was wanted. When Oliver and Jimmy were in Chloe's apartment, Davis knocked them unconscious and tied them up in the Talon basement. As Davis strove for control, Jimmy taunted Davis, who decided to kill one of them but was stopped by Clark, who dragged him at super speed to the Fortress of Solitude. There, Clark told him about sending him to the Phantom Zone where he wouldn't have to worry about hurting anybody anymore. Refusing to live forever in a world without Chloe, Davis fought Clark to prevent him from opening the portal, declaring that he was going to take Clark with him if he had to go. After a short scuffle, Clark and Davis reached a point where neither could overpower the other until Chloe arrived, which calmed Davis. Chloe removed the black crystal from the Fortress' console and then used the Key to take both Davis and herself out of the Fortress away from Clark. As Davis was getting ready for the road, Chloe secretly called Clark to call off his search for her and Davis. Sometime later, as Doomsday, Davis was attacked by Tess' metahuman team, but he escaped and killed Neutron. Davis and Chloe were in Edge City lying on top of their car looking at the stars when they were attacked and abducted by the Justice League, who intended to kill Davis in order to stop Doomsday. Davis realized that dying was the only option left for him and that he wasn't able to control the beast any longer even in Chloe's presence. However, when Davis began to transform again, Chloe used black kryptonite to split Davis from Doomsday in a painful process. Once separated from Davis, Doomsday defeated the Justice League and knocked out Davis with ease. Soon after, he went on a destructive killing spree in Metropolis until he was confronted by Clark, who fought him for awhile until he was punched and sent flying through Metropolis. As Clark was exhausted and bleeding, Doomsday managed to super-leap over to him and was ready to give the final blow until Clark gathered his strength and charged at Doomsday, grabbing him and super-leaping all the way back to the LuthorCorp geothermal facility, where the Justice League set off explosives and Clark trapped Doomsday under the Earth's surface, where it would be extremely difficult for him to escape. Jimmy took Chloe and Davis to safety in the apartment he had originally bought as Chloe's wedding present, called "The Watchtower." Meanwhile, as Davis appeared unconscious, Chloe and Jimmy re-affirmed their love for each other, and Chloe revealed that her only reason for leaving with Davis was to protect Clark from Doomsday. Hearing Chloe's revelations, Davis reacted in a rage, impaling Jimmy with a pole. Davis turned to kill Chloe as well for betraying him, but Jimmy used his last moments alive to push Davis into a spike, thus killing him and saving Chloe.